


If You Were My Girl...

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [17]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle finds himself comforting a young employee he happens to want quite badly, a young employee who isn't interested in men sexually....or is she??? XXX





	If You Were My Girl...

Crazy on you

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZuW6BH_Vak>

Something in the way she moves

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAzgwSLiMUc>

 

* * *

 

**_ If You Were My Girl… _ **

 

He watched her from across the shop, and he knew there was a problem, with her current girlfriend there always was an issue. Merle wasn't the type to concern himself with anyone's problems, but Tara was different, and he didn't like to see her treated like garbage. Sonya was supposed to be there at 6 pm, and it was a quarter past 7. Merle knew she wasn’t showing up again.

“Hey, you wanna grab a beer?” he suggested.

He didn't want to bring up that she'd been stood up once again, he just wanted to give her another option.

Tara sighed and walked to the door to grab her coat from the nail on the wall.

“Why not?”

Merle locked up the bike shop and led her out to his truck. Tara didn’t have a car, and Sonya was well aware that she’d have to finagle another way home, but evidently, Sonya didn’t care.

Tara sat on the bench seat next to Merle in his filthy old work truck, and she looked miserable.

“Hey,” he began, but he didn't know what to add to it.

Tara looked at him then, and her lips formed a sweet pout that he wanted to kiss. There always seemed to be some part of her body that held his attention.

It was just like Merle to bark up the wrong tree with women, but Tara was even more out of reach than most. She wasn't into men, and he realized it only after developing a crush. He hired her a year back hoping that she'd warm up to his brash humor and filthy mouth, and she had, but only as a good friend. The first day that Sonya walked in and held her hand had blown him away. Merle couldn't care less if a person was gay, but he had really hoped that Tara might somehow want him.

“Hey,” she answered.

“Maybe she got held up or something,” he offered.

“It's over…I don't love her anymore.”

 “Sorry.”

But he wasn't sorry, he was ecstatic.

Merle pulled up at the pub and walked around to open her door; maybe she could be into a gentleman type too.

“Goof,” she smiled as she stepped down out of his truck in her tight black jeans and a casual grey t-shirt with a leather jacket. She wasn't the type to dress with her breasts on display, but Merle was the kind of man who could picture them without provocation. They'd be full and milky white, and they'd hang just a little. Her breasts were huge and looked heavy...he'd get hard just thinking of it. Merle wanted those breasts resting on his chest as she slid down on his cock…there was just no way to pretend otherwise.

He walked her to the back of the pub where it was darker, quieter and more private.

“It's on me, honey. What you havin'?”

“Jack and Coke and please make that a double,” she sighed, her brown eyes looking up into his with just a hint of pleading. If only she were pleading for what he wanted to give her.

“You got it,” he nodded.

Merle grabbed two double Jack and Cokes with lime and carried them back to the table where she was tracing a heart in a pile of spilled salt in the table top. She was always doing that, sometimes with salt and sometimes with sugar.

“You know you won't be lonely long...and she wasn't treatin' you how you deserve, right?”

“Right.”

“Am I sayin' all the wrong things? Just kick me if I am.”

“No...there's nothing to say anymore anyway. I'm just bad at love, and I always pick the wrong ones.”

“Don't we all...well, I just pick the ones who say yes,” he laughed. “A woman like you has endless options when it comes to women.”

“Sometimes I can't believe you're single, Merle,” she smiled, and he wasn't sure at first if he should be flattered.

Merle took another sip of his drink and looked her in the eye for a moment. Those dark eyes and that smile would be the end of him.

“Being single is better than being with the wrong person I suppose...I tend to fall for women who don't wanna be with me though, so what do I know,” he shrugged.

Three rounds later she was more relaxed and making light of her predicament.

“You know…I think she’s messing around on me with her ex-girlfriend anyway.”

“Seriously?” he exclaimed.

“Sonya says they’re just friends, but Kim crashed at her place the other night. When I showed up in the morning, Sonya put the chain on the door, and I swear they were running around getting dressed. I just don't want to be with someone who still spends the night with their ex and then bullshits me about it.”

“You deserve better than that. If you were my girl, you’d never wonder for a second about my loyalty.”

He realized how crazy it sounded as soon as the words left his lips and couldn't help chuckling.

“What's so funny?” she asked.

“I've had one too many of these I think,” he noted pointing to his glass. “I just said 'if you were my girl' but that ain't gonna be happening anytime soon.”

He expected her to be laughing along with him, but she looked very serious.

“Shit! Did I say something wrong?”

“Would you want that to happen?”

Her voice was soft and genuinely curious, and he worried that it could destroy their work relationship...but then she licked her lips casually, and he didn't care about work or anything else.

“Yeah...I'd want that to happen. I know you don’t want men, but it don’t stop some of ‘em wanting you,” he shrugged.

She didn't say anything, and in the dim light of the bar, with a shadow falling across one side of her face, he couldn't read her expression.

“You don't have to say anything, honey...I just had to tell someone, and it may as well be you.”

“I had no idea.”

“I was good at hiding it then,” he sighed. “I know it's dumb...so just pretend I didn't say anything if that's easier.”

“I can't forget this,” she almost whispered.

“Please don't go quitting on me or anything, Tara. I ain't gonna harass you or anything. Work can be just like it is now, I promise.”

“I haven't kissed a boy since I was 15.”

He had no idea why she was telling him about kissing boys; he was lost in her eyes and captured by the very presence of her.

“No?” he muttered.

_What else was he supposed to say?_

“No.”

“Oh.”

The seconds passed painfully slow and then her eyes squinted just a little like she was zoning in on her prey.

“Tara?”

“Tell me what you're thinking?” she requested.

“You really wanna know?” he checked.

“Yes.”

“I’m thinkin’ I wanna be the first man to kiss you. At 15, it had to have been a boy that you kissed...I want to be the first man.”

“Jesus.”

“What?”

“You’re making me feel all...do you want to get out of here?”

“Yeah.”

Merle couldn't drive after five drinks, so he suggested that they get a room for the night above the pub, Tara agreed.

Everything moved so fast, and he wondered if it was a rebound thing, or maybe a very bad idea because she’d had a few, but then he also knew it would be his only shot. It was madness to think that he could make a lesbian love him, but he was determined to try.

/

He paid for a room over the pub, and as they ascended the stairs, he could hear the jukebox egging them on with some sweet 70s rock.

 

**_If we still have time, we might still get by_ **  
**_Every time I think about it, I want to cry_ **  
**_With bombs and the devil, and the kids keep comin'_ **  
**_No way to breathe easy, no time to be young_ **

**_But I tell myself that I was doin' all right_ **  
**_There's nothin' left to do at night_ **  
**_But go crazy on you_ **  
**_Crazy on you_ **  
**_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh_ **

 

Up in the small dark room, he was unsure how to proceed until she pulled him closer to sit next to her on the bed.

“I don't know what I'm feeling...I haven't felt anything like this in years,” she said softly.

Tara was usually very tough, so seeing her this vulnerable made him even hotter than usual.

“Honey, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want…we could just talk.”

“I’ve never had sex with a man before.”

“That makes sense if you’re a lesbian,” he said, drawing them both back to reality.

“If that’s true, then why do I want your hands on me so badly.”

“Maybe you like men and women,” he suggested. 

“Maybe.”

“You call the shots, babe…”

/

Tara reached her hand out to touch his face and closed her eyes, taking in the sensation of five o’clock shadow against her hand.

He was the only man she couldn’t get out of her head. She had found men attractive in an abstract sense before, but Merle was different. Tara had thought of him while she was with Sonya…imagined it was his mouth between her thighs and not her girlfriend’s. Merle was the man who made her question things.

Finally, she moved closer, and her lips met with his in that low-rent darkened room. The boy she kissed at 15 was a boy, but Merle was a man, and his facial hair was pressing against her skin.

His big hands came to rest on her waist, and she could feel the warmth penetrating her clothing.

Tara wasn’t sure where it was going to go, or if she’d like sex with a man…but she had to see where the trail was leading.

Tara was used to being the instigator, so she urged him backward on the bed and moved over him, her leg laying between his thighs and her hands still on his face.

/

When she was this close, he felt overwhelmed by the scent of cocoa butter and hungry for the sensation of her soft skin against his needy hands. She shrugged out of her leather jacket and brought her leg over his hips then, and he was done.

Her breasts hung down and rested on his chest, just as he imagined earlier, and he allowed his hands to trail up her thighs as she straddled him.

Merle was hard like granite the moment she pushed him back on the bed, and he couldn’t believe where he was.

As his hands dared to pull her t-shirt over her head, he heard her moan and felt her grind against him.

“Damn…honey, I wanted you so bad…for so long…”

He was confessing breathlessly into her neck, desperate to share his truth, and yet afraid to scare her away.

“I didn’t want to want you, Merle…I don’t know what it means for me…but I can’t deny it anymore.”

“It can mean whatever you want, honey. There’s no rules; it’s all up to you.”

“Touch me,” she pleaded, rolling over until he was on top of her.

/

The song was making her crazy, and she knew in that moment that she wouldn’t be satisfied until he was inside her.

 

_**I was a willow last night in a dream** _  
_**I bent down over a clear running stream** _  
_**Sang you the song that I heard up above** _  
_**And you kept me alive with your sweet flowing love** _

_**Crazy** _  
_**Yeah, crazy on you** _  
_**Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh** _  
_**Crazy on you** _  
_**Crazy on you** _  
_**Let me go crazy, crazy on you, yeah** _

__

For once she wanted the other person to have full control. She had always been that person in bed, and now she wanted Merle to own her body.

He ran his hand down from her neck to her breasts and began to kiss slowly from one shoulder to the other across her chest and then down between her breasts.

It felt like he was worshipping her body and she loved that. Merle was much older than her, but his raw masculinity had very quickly become irresistible to her.

She felt his hands move behind her back to unfasten her bra and her body caught fire as his hot mouth claimed her right breast.

She moaned with abandon as his huge hands held both breasts firmly and he moved slowly from one to the other: licking, softly sucking, and running his face over them like a cat marking with its scent.

“You don’t know how many times I imagined how perfect your breasts would be…and I was so right.”

“You’re a boob man then,” she winked as he sucked her left nipple deep and thrust against her.

“I just want you, everything about you,” he growled, and she loved that answer.

/

Merle devoured her sweet breasts, and he could have spent all night on just that, they were incredible breasts. He wanted them moving over him as she rode him, he wanted them rocking as he nailed her from behind. He was becoming frenzied but had to maintain control. Tara had never been with a man, and he could easily fuck it up by being overeager.

By the time he was dragging her tight black jeans down her legs, he had a bit of a plan if only a drop of self-composure.

Merle kissed his way from her ankles to her calves and licked a trail from her knees to the tops of her thighs.

“Damn,” she whined, and he smiled with his lips against her navel.

“I wanna make you feel so good little darlin’…tell me what pleases you.”

“Just do what you do…do me like you want to,” she breathed.

/

He rubbed his face against her black panties, occasionally licking her exposed flesh, like he was in heat and she ran her fingers through his blonde-grey curls, wishing he’d put her out of her misery.

Finally, he held the outside of her thighs in such a way that she knew he wanted them parted. Merle kissed her lips through the cotton, and she felt the heat of his mouth against her closed, but swollen lips.

She hissed in agony.

_Why was he torturing her this way?_

He drifted one fingertip gently down the crotch of her panties and then pressed his lips to her soft southern lips again.

“Please! Oh Merle, please!”

/

Merle grinned and pulled the soaked material to the side to taste her. The pale skin and the raven black hair before him made his cock so needy it ached.

He took his time, entering past the veil of her womanhood with his tongue after a full minute of teasing.

Her legs spread wide and she grasped at the sheets like she was falling; like the bedsheets would prevent the descent.

Merle held her by the hips and licked in a gentle wavelike motion that made her cry out in fevered lust.

“Oh God….oh my God…”

She pulled him over her when she was only inches from cumming and tore at his belt with aggression he didn’t expect.

“I never touched a man…” she whined, and before he could ask if she was sure, her hand was reaching down into his boxers and taking hold of his entire life.

“Damn!” she gasped.

“What?”

She sat up and began to tear his remaining clothing from his body, and he felt manhandled in the best way.

“You’re huge,” she purred softly as she pushed him back on the bed.

/

Tara didn’t know anything about what to do with a penis, but she wanted him inside her, on top of her, all over her.

She kissed his chest and moved her hand clumsily up and down his shaft, hoping she was getting it right. The moaning coming from deep in his chest indicated that it was at least satisfactory.

“Ahhh yeah, that’s right, girl…”

She liked him calling her girl or darlin’, and it was impossible to resist the way he moved her around the bed so easily. He was working so hard to be all she needed and succeeding at every turn.

“Should I go down on you?” she asked.

“Not if you don’t want to. It ain’t no big deal if you don’t,” he assured her. “I was happy just to kiss you, honey. This is all icing on the fuckin’ cake.”

She loved how low pressure he was about everything, if she didn’t go down on Sonya, she wouldn’t ever hear the end of it.

Tara squirmed down to his waist and held the sides of his hips with both hands as her lips met with his cock. She ran her tongue up and down it slowly and then moved her wet lips over every inch as he growled.

“Good God! You sure you never did this before?”

“Never,” she grinned, before continuing.

She was an adult and had a general idea of how it was done. He tasted different than a woman…he was delicious. His skin was clean and fresh, and the scent of his cologne filled her senses leaving her intoxicated.

She took him into her mouth for a few minutes and tried her best to work his manhood with her tongue as he writhed on the bed. Soon it was too much for him.

“Oh Christ, darlin’! That’s me all in, honey…I can’t take it.”

/

Merle needed to get inside her, even if a little part of him was questioning it…he was afraid that he’d never get to touch her again. As much as he wanted to ask her about it, he didn’t dare ruin the mood and risk her thinking better of the whole thing.

She lay back with her head against the pillow, and he eyed her body from her beautiful face down to her little feet.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, honey…it’s breathtaking…”

Her expression softened, and she begged him to take her in one aching whisper, “Please…I need you now.”

Merle crawled over her and then realized they didn’t have a condom and that it would be ridiculous to ask if she had one.

_Why would a lesbian have a condom?_

“What about-”

“Can you just cum somewhere else?” she whined as her greedy hands urged him between her soft white thighs.

“Yeah…it’s all good,” he answered, although it was always a risk and he knew it.

Still, nothing so incredible had ever happened to him, and he was weak. He kissed her forehead, her neck and down to her breasts as the head of his cock made the first contact with her slick lips.

“Mmmm...I’m ready,” she panted, and then he was inside her.

He had planned to go slower, but she lifted her hips up to meet with his thrusting.

“Fuuuuuuck!” he groaned as his head hit the pillow next to her pretty face.

“I know,” she gasped and then it was on.

Merle got up onto his knees and continued to fuck her, lifting her ankles up onto his shoulders and filling her over and over.

She looked up into his eyes and raised her arms over her head to just take it in…both literally and figuratively.

/

The sensation was like nothing else she’d ever experienced. The way he filled her like he was made to be inside her, the warmth of his flesh against hers. She could feel it as he was feeling it, the sweet build of climax and the ebb and flow of lust.

He moved over her then and licked his fingers slow and sexy. In the next breath, he was gently touching her clit, and she almost lost her mind.

“Cum on my cock for me, honey, just let it go,” he moaned, and she let her legs lay open, inviting more of his touch.

She was so close and having him so deep inside her as his slippery fingers worked her clit was evil.

“Damn…oh my God, Merle….Mmmm!”

When it came down around her, she knew that she could never let him go.

Down in the pub, James Taylor began to play, and she felt unexpectedly emotional.

/

She didn’t say anything afterward. Merle covered her with the blanket and just lay next to her, unsure if she wanted him to hold her. She was breathing slowly and almost looked like she might cry, but the light was dim, and he couldn’t be sure. The song didn’t help the feeling that he’d done something selfish and wrong, but it also reminded him that he cared for her far beyond sexual feelings.

 

_**There's something in the way she moves** _  
_**Or looks my way, or calls my name** _  
_**That seems to leave this troubled world behind** _  
_**If I'm feeling down and blue** _  
_**Or troubled by some foolish game** _  
_**She always seems to make me change my mind** _

_**And I feel fine anytime she's around me now** _  
_**She's around me now** _  
_**Almost all the time** _  
_**And if I'm well you can tell she's been with me now** _  
_**She's been with me now quite a long, long time** _  
_**And I feel fine** _

 

“Should I go?” he asked.

Tara turned to him then with an almost angry expression.

“Do you want to go?”

“I wanna stay here with you…but you look upset, so I thought maybe you wanted me to go.”

“It’s just confusing…I’ve never done this before.”

“I understand.”

Another moment of silence passed between them, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Can I tell you what I’m thinking?”

“Please.”

“I don’t know what you want, but I want you. I don’t wanna pressure you, but I just have this feeling like if I don’t say it now, then it will never get said.”

She rolled over to look at him, and her eyes in the darkened room forced him to lay it all on the line.

“I liked you ever since I hired you; I didn’t know that you weren’t straight…and even after I found out, I couldn’t stop hoping you’d look my way. If I’m not what you want, that’s OK, but you’re who I want, and I don’t think I can stop now…I hope that won’t make you want to leave the shop. I’m gonna want you every time I look at you, and I can’t help it-”

“Merle, stop.”

“Sorry.”

“This is all new to me, but that was incredible, and I want to give this a real shot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I hold you now?”

“Yes.”

Merle pulled her closed and held her like he’d never let her go. He felt her relax against him, then she sighed and moaned a little as she kissed his neck. He didn’t know what the future would bring, but in that moment, Tara was his.

 

 

 


End file.
